


The Game

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basketball is a thing, Derek isnt helping, Lazy Sex, M/M, Stiles literally has to do all the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what. Fine. But we don’t have DVR, I can’t rewind the game. I’m not moving and I’m not stopping my game time. So if you want it you’re going to have to do the work on your own” he said pulling his basketball shorts down to his knees. Of course he would be going commando. He looked over at Stiles and nodded down to his dick<br/>“Well?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE I DONT KNOW WHY OMG.

Studying wasn’t going well for Stiles.

 

At all.

 

He knew he was reading words. He knew that. He had read them a thousand times, but he wasn’t retaining any of the information he was reading. He would read the same paragraph about the different classes of the animal kingdom, and by the time he made it to the end of the paragraph, every word he had read would evaporate into thin air. Gone from his mind. Forever.

 

It was infuriating. And Derek wasn’t fucking helping his situation, what with him downstairs in the living room loudly cheering on his favorite basketball team. Or whatever. But that wasn’t the only thing distracting him. Nope. Along with his boredom, Derek downstairs shouting, and the white computer screen that was wearing on his vision….

 

He was horny. Really, really horny.

 

It had been happening alot lately. Around the time mid-terms and testing season came around his body started reacting weirdly to his nervousness. He’d get random erections in class, while doing a project. And if he didn’t take care of it while he was studying he’d sport it through the entire reading process.

He always got Derek to help him out with it, but after about six rounds of sex a day even his boyfriend got a little tired of him. He even threatened to lock Stiles away in a room, calling him “A wolf in heat”.

 

He slammed his laptop shut and grabbed the sides of his head, running his fingers through his hair and tugging a bit before bringing his hands down to drag over his face in frustration. He was so horny. And not jerk off a bit and cool off horny.

No. This was buried deep inside of him. He needed to get fucked. He needed for Derek to fuck the tension and anxiety out of him. All of it was wrapped up and tight inside of him and only Derek could get to it. To break it and relieve him of this stress.

 

But he didn’t want to bother Derek again. He had been doing good all day. Suppressing his urges and leaving Derek be. They had run a sex marathon yesterday which left him sated and calm whereas Derek slept for the rest of the day as he studied. He got a lot of work done yesterday.

 

But now Derek was downstairs enjoying himself, which he doesn’t do a lot; and Stiles didn’t want to drag him back upstairs just so he could get fucked out and relaxed.

 

Well…Derek didn’t have to come upstairs. Not if he came to him.

 

As Stiles descended the small bit of steps he saw Derek in the living room sipping on his bottle of beer and eating the TGI Fridays hot wings they had bought a few days ago. He was totally and completely invested in the television.

 

He looked so fucking hot. Sitting on their second hand couch that they carried out of the local thrift store, wearing his black and red basketball shorts with a grey sweater and his legs splayed wide open, lying back comfortably with his arm stretched out over the top of the sofa; looking like the perfect prey.

 

And yes, he was wearing a sweater because the apartment they were living in had sucky heat and it was mid winter. Not that it was a problem for Stiles, who was only wearing a tank top and his turquoise briefs. What? Studying made his body heat up.

 

“Hey…Derek?” he called out from where he stood at the bottom of the steps.

 

“Yep!?” Derek, not looking away from the television.

 

“Derek, I-I need…something.” he said wringing his hands nervously.

 

“Whatever you need babe, but…can it wait until af-“

“No….no it cannot wait another forty five minutes or whatever!”

 

At that Derek looked over at Stiles and quickly down to his crotch where he was filling out his briefs. “Nope.” he said looking away and taking another chug of his beer.

 

“Derek please, please I just, just one time I promise. I need this to study.”

 

“No, Stiles. Go jerk off or something. The game is on and I’m losing.”

 

“Wow, you’re really going to deny me sex? Who are you?” Stiles said folding his arms

 

Derek looked over again “I’m Derek Hale, and I’m denying my boyfriend sex.”

 

Stiles dropped his jaw dramatically then rolled his eyes, “Fine. I’m sure Ethan next door would give me sex. He practically salivates over me in our biology course, I don’t need you.”

 

Derek raised a hot wing in the air “Go have fun, bring back some soda!”

 

Stiles almost choked. “Derek fucking seriously, I can’t study. You know how I get!”

 

Derek groaned. Luckily the commercials had just come on.

“You know what. Fine. But we don’t have DVR, I can’t rewind the game. I’m not moving and I’m not stopping my game time." Stiles' ears perked up.

"So if you want it you’re going to have to do the work on your own” he said pulling his basketball shorts down to his knees. Of course he would be going commando. He looked over at Stiles and nodded down to his dick “Well?”

 

Stiles smiled and hurriedly made his way into the living room, pulling his briefs off, stripping out of his tank top and climbed onto Derek’s lap. He could do this. It couldn't be that hard anyway.

Derek was usually the one who took the reigns in the bedroom. With Stiles laying there, turning to mush in his hands; but it couldn't be that much work to just use Derek’s dick.

“Thank you baby.” Stiles murmured into Derek;s hair.

“Hush, the game is back on.” Derek said moving Stiles’ head out of the way and into his neck so he could see the tv. Stiles huffed and reached back and started fondling Derek’s dick. Rubbing the head softly and sliding his thumb up the underside of it. Derek’s legs spread a little wider giving him better access.

“Woah, Stiles. You’re getting kind heav-fuck! Dude, seriously how did he- that was a clear shot!”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and decided he’d call Derek out on what he was going to say about his weight later. He had other things to deal with. Like Derek now being fully erect in his hand.

“Derek you have any lu-.”

“No. I don’t. Dammit! We’re behind by six points now!”

Stiles sighed and climbed off Derek. Since they didn’t have any lube left, which totally wasn’t his fault, he’d have to use the stuff that keeps on coming. Saliva.

 

He settled between Derek’s legs, avoiding his basketball shorts that were pooling around his ankles and sneakers, which he was still wearing, and started sucking on his balls. Taking them into his mouth and massaging the soft skin with his tongue. Sucking intently on them with hollowed cheeks, getting them nice and wet. After a while he let them out his mouth and started suckling on the large vein on the underside of Derek’s cock.

 

“Fuck…Stiles…god. Your mouth…jesu-Kobie can't be serious! He’s costing us the whole game!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and took Derek’s dick in his mouth cutting down on the foreplay and getting straight to the point. He needed to get Derek’s dick in him and he needed to do it now. Slicking it up was the entire point of this.

He took Derek’s cock in, down to his throat and swallowed around it.

“FUCK! Shit Stiles, god…shit..just..let me..” Derek leaned over and put the hot wing he was eating back down on it’s plate and sucked the sauce off his fingers, he didn’t take his eyes off the tv but he did take his other hand and place it on the back of Stiles’ head, rubbing the nape of Stiles' neck. It was still a small victory for Stiles. And he wanted another one.

 

He purposefully gagged around Derek’s cock and giggled a bit when Derek’s hips thrust forward with a loud groan.

“Stiles seriously!” he said looking down quickly.

Stiles took Derek’s dick back in his hand and started jerking him lazily as he looked up with spit slick lips; his chin wet.

“What Der? I thought you liked when I choked on your fat dick.” he muttered before taking the head back in his mouth and basically drooling all over it...the way Derek liked.

“You are so bad you know that right? I told you I just-”

“Ssssh, I know, I know…watch your game babe.” Stiles said getting back up on Derek’s lap and lining Derek’s cock with his hole and sinking down slowly on it.

“God, I’ve been dying for this all-.”

"Yeah, yeah. Hush, its almost half time” Derek said moving Stiles’ head out the way again.

“Derek, your entire dick is inside of my ass right now and all you-”

“I told you, you’re on your own now..be quiet.”

 

Stiles pouted but he had agreed that he wouldn’t bother Derek and “Do it on his own”.

Because they hadn't used lube the fit was a little tough, he had slicked up Derek’s cock well, but nothing beats artificial lubrication. He rose himself a bit and dropped himself back down on Derek's cock, hard.

 

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me spill my drink.”

“Well excuse me for trying to ride your dick.”

“You’re excused, now could you hurry up?”

 

Stiles leaned back to look in Derek’s face “You want me to hurry up?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmmm.” Derek hummed, grinning like a snarky ten year old.

“Ok, fine.”

 

Stiles pulled himself up until Derek’s cock was almost completely out of him and thrust himself back onto it, causing Derek to grunt and almost drop his beer bottle on the floor. Stiles kept up the pace, continuously using Derek’s dick to hit that spot in him, the tense and uptight spot over and over again. The pull and drag of Derek inside of him caused his legs to shake and his thrusts to become erratic.

“You feel so fucking good inside of me.” he moaned into the shell of Derek’s ear.

“Y-you god..you are so-fucking-” Derek choked as Stiles rode him relentlessly, making him sink deeper into the couch.

Stiles was pounding away on Derek’s dick now. Making sure to hit his prostate every time. He had grown so accustomed to having Derk in him he knew exactly how to work it in his favor. Dereks hand slipped up into his hair and held his head down on his shoulder,and out of the way, as he kept fucking himself on Derek’s cock.

“I wish I could keep your dick inside me all the time,I love it so much baby.”

“Wow Stiles,way to completely make me miss-oh fuck- way to m- god...”

“You feel that Derek? You feel me squeezing tight around your dick?”

“Y-yeah babe, I also feel you distrac-shit yeah do that again- I feel you distracting me”

“You fill me up so good, it’s like your dick was made just for me.”

“Just for you babe.” Derek whispered dejectedly.

Stiles began rolling his hips and pushing himself as far down on Derek’s cock as he could possibly go and shuttered when it went a too deep, hurting just a bit. The slight pain must've done something for him because he could feel his orgasm building up in his lower belly.

“F-fuck Derek, I think I’m about to come, god...you’re in so fucking deep.”

“Half time!” Derek shouted, moving a bit; causing Stiles to wobble.

“What?”

What Stiles hadn't expected was for Derek to suddenly take control. Pulling off his sweater and grabbing Stiles’ hips, lifting him almost completely off his dick and fucking into him while he held him in place. Stiles pushed his face deeper into Derek’s throat and fucking whimpered in pleasure.

This was what he needed.

“You like that Stiles? This-fuck- this what you wanted?”

“Y-yeah, I needed this Der” he moaned.

“Gonna come for me baby?”

“Oh FUCK! Sa-say that again”

“Are you going to come for me baby? Come just from me fucking you? Like a little slu-”

“O-oh god.” Stiles squeaked.

And with that Stiles’ orgasm burst out of him shooting up onto Derek’s chest and onto his bare stomach. Derek pulled him back down on his cock and held him there while his own orgasm ripped through him and into Stiles.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Panting and twitching in the afterglow. Until half time ended and Derek tapped Stiles’ ass.

“Ok, games back on.”

“No, I want to stay here.” Stiles whined.

“I have a game to finish and you have an entire paper to write Stiles.”

“You don’t love me anymore.”

At that Derek chuckled, “I think we’ve been doing a lot of loving”

Stiles smiled, climbed off of Derek and picked up his underwear. He did have a paper to get back to, and Derek would have a heart attack if he missed anything on the screen.

Before he could disappear back up the steps he turned back to the living room, wearing a impish grin.

“See you again in an hour!”

 

“Stiles....what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
